


Bookshelves

by Adarog (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/Adarog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripper and Edie share a moment in the back of a dusty bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Antennapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Antennapedia).



When Ethan's lips brushed across the back of Ripper's neck, Ripper started to push him away.

"What?"

Ripper frowned over the dusty book spread across his hands, a peculiar edition of Le Morte D'Arthur. "'S a public place. People might see."

Ethan pressed himself against Rip's side, ostensibly to peer over his shoulder at the book. "Come on. No one's going to come back here. No one ever does...." He pressed his lips all too briefly to Ripper's throat.

As it happened, Ethan was right. Ripper squirmed and tried to make it look like he was just shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was only twenty and everything tended to make him hard in his pants, but Ethan could get to him faster than anything. Especially Ethan's mouth. That touch on the back of his neck, then over the tendon on the side....

"Edie...," he said, as Ethan's hands splayed across his ribs, Ethan's hips nudged his bum. He meant to sound warning, but what came out was a lot closer to pleading.

"If you don't put the book down," Ethan purred, "you're going to make a mess of it."

As usual, Ripper gave up. He closed the book, gently, and slid it back into its place on the shelf before turning round to face Ethan. Ethan pressed Rip's shoulders back against the shelves, not hard, and found that spot under the jaw that made Rip's mouth drop open, like an obedient dog's. He worried for a bit, lips and then tongue and teeth, and when he switched from Rip's throat to his mouth, Ripper was ready to twist his fingers into Ethan's shaggy hair and kiss him back, slow and wet.

It was the kissing that always did it for him. Before Ethan, Ripper had thought that only girls kissed; guys just wanted to get off, and kissing was part of the price you paid for getting off with a girl. But Edie kissed better than any girl Rip had been with, slow, and wet, and hungry, and just a little bit cruel--like now, with teeth grazing Ripper's lip just hard enough to make him pull away and thereby make the bite worse.

"Bastard," Ripper hissed, and fastened his mouth to Ethan's slender neck. Ethan liked teeth, Ethan liked it rough, and Ripper shouldered him back against the opposite bookshelves, not gently. The shelves squeaked a little against the floor as their combined weight hit them.

Ethan moaned volubly, as he always did. He moaned so loudly that Rip started to worry about being heard, and shut Ethan up with another kiss, fucking the other boy's mouth with his tongue.

Ethan's hands wandered. He was good at that, too, at remembering to do something with his hands while kissing, whereas Ripper had to think twice, or three times, to do more than just hang on. He got one hand round Ripper's arse and the other up under his shirt, against his bare back. He used his nails. Ripper broke off when he realized he was humping Ethan madly and nearly rocking the bookcase.

Ethan grinned that wide, wolfish grin and wiped his mouth. "Not here, eh?" He pushed at Ripper again, got him off his balance, and dropped to his knees with his hands right there, right at the fly of Rip's jeans.

"Oh, Christ," Ripper whispered, and stuck his knuckles between his teeth. His cock went from warm cloth to hot mouth with nothing in between, no chill of the room, no guiding hand. Edie simply swallowed him down, and Rip watched the dark head beat time between his thighs, mesmerized.

He was close, so close, oh God, and then Ethan was kissing him again, with the same relentless pull he'd just used on his cock, and he didn't resist when Ethan grabbed his hand and pulled it to his own cock, so they were tossing each other and kissing, too, and the kissing went on, slowing down but not ending, even after he'd spilled all over Ethan's wrist, and Ethan had managed to get come on Rip's sleeve.

They sagged apart. Ripper laughed, breathlessly. Ethan wiped his hand shamelessly on his jeans.

"Can't handle rare books with come all over your hands, can you?" Ethan grinned, and Ripper grinned back.

"Guess we'll just have to go home."


End file.
